


love me like i love you

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is madly in love with his roommate, who he's sure will never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like i love you

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are probably wondering wtf is wrong with me. Well the truth is my loves, I have a billion plots stored away and I have published none. So I'm finally publishing some because I have nothing to do with my life. :D
> 
> In this fic, Stiles isn't a jackass player, he isn't really a player player. But he fucks around a lot.
> 
> There's minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski and Braeden/Derek Hale. It's not important enough to tag so whatever.
> 
> Enjoy babes.

Derek didn't hate Stiles. He couldn't, never would. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

He was in love with the dork.

But Stiles wasn't the kind of person anyone fell in love with, anyone should fall in love with. Not because he was ugly or stupid or had no sense of humor. He was none of those things. Stiles was bright, beautiful, and the most sarcastic asshole Derek has ever met.

The thing about Stiles was that he didn't do relationships. He had a lot of people knocking at his door; a lot of girls easily spreading their legs and a lot of guys putting their ass out on display for him.

Stiles answered, not all but most. He was known for not only giving the most mind blowing orgasms but taking his time to do it. He also had a dick "as big as an anaconda."

Derek wouldn't know but he thinks that's quite the over exaggeration.

The thing about Stiles was that he was a heartbreaker, not intentionally though. Sometimes after a one night stand, he or the other person would go for seconds, then thirds, then fourths, so on and so forth. Along the way the person would start catching feelings, start wanting to be more than just fuck buddies, and it wouldn't work out.

So it was safer to not fall in love with Stiles, many refrained from it no matter how great the sex was. Some weren't very lucky.

Because Stiles, Stiles doesn't want more than just sex.

He may be somewhat of a man whore but he's not a bad guy, not at all. Stiles is one of the coolest guys on campus, gets along with practically everyone, unless it's one of those people who claim he broke their heart. The only person who wanted something real with Stiles that didn't get it yet still ended up being one of Stiles' closest friends is Danny, campus hacker and the biggest sweetheart.

Despite his reputation as Campus Player though, Stiles is still pretty much loved by all, including Derek.

It was hard to not love him now, which was bizarre because at first it was hard for Derek to not hate him.

The first day they met, three years ago, Derek wanted nothing more than to tape the guy's mouth shut. Stiles was constantly talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. Matter of fact, when Derek had walked into the room for the first time, Stiles was talking to himself. He was speaking in Polish though, so Derek never really knew what he was saying. But when he had turned, a bright smile made its way to Stiles' face and he introduced himself.

Derek remembers thinking, _what the fuck is a Stiles_? As if Stiles had been reading his mind, he had explained to Derek that his real name was "a disgrace to mankind and his parents hate him."

Derek took his word for it.

He was surely, beautiful; big brown eyes, rosy pink lips, buzzcut hair. He was skinny, clumsy as hell, took nothing seriously and sarcasm seemed to be his only language. He wore plaid shirts and graphic tees. He wasn't the kind of guy that had the girls swooning or gave the guys anything to be jealous over. Stiles was just Stiles, and he was always one hundred percent okay with that.

But of course, he has grown over the past few years, physically and personality wise. Stiles let his hair grow out enough that there was a soft bush of dark brown hair on his head. His shoulders are more broad, he's taller now. He isn't some huge muscled guy like Derek, but he isn't as skinny as he used to. He switched in plaid for flannel and slacks for jeans. Stiles actually started taking things a little more serious. He's definitely still a sarcastic prick seventy percent of the time because that's just who he is, but there's now a maturity to him that Derek has never seen before.

Learning to love Stiles wasn't a battle, wasn't a challenge. He didn't even deny it when he realized, Derek simply kept his mouth shut to keep the words from spilling.

For the past two years, ever since Stiles lost his virginity to some girl, Heather, he's listened to almost every sex story there's ever been. Trust, that there has been a lot and they just keep coming. He's heard the awkward ones, the completely hilarious ones, the gross ones, and of course, the ones that made his dick hard just listening to what Stiles had performed. Some are private, Stiles just says it was great then goes on with his life, but most, most are for him to hear.

There was Heather, as said before, the one who took Stiles' virginity. He told Derek how good it felt, "better than a hand." He told him how nice the feeling of soft naked skin felt under his hand. He told him how good it felt to finally receive head. He described the feeling of a tight, warm and wet vagina clenching around him until he came.

There was Lydia Martin, who he's been pining after for as long as he could remember. She was demanding, took what she wanted without permission and gave Stiles what he needed. He told Derek how she rode his face hard until she was ready to ride his dick with just as much as force. The sex had been mind blowing apparently, but there was no connection there. Lydia was totally fine with that, she felt as though he were more of a best friend than a boyfriend. They had done it a few more times then stopped all together.

He had heard the story of Malia, she was something else. But Derek doesn't remember much about her, just that she was the first girl Stiles had ever done anal with. Derek had came so hard after listening to the image of it being him that Stiles was fucking into that night.

Danny was the first guy. Derek blocked out a lot of what Stiles said because he honestly didn't want to have to listen to a story about Stiles fucking a guy who wasn't him. He still offered the smiles and nods though.

There were so many afterwards, and Derek listened to all. He never admitted that his heart broke a little more after every single one.

-

"I think I'm in love," Stiles said in a daze.

He was splayed out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with the brightest smile on his face. Ever since he got into the room that smile had been there.

The words made Derek's heart sink. Even though he didn't really want to hear it, he still asked because he's that kind of friend. Plus, he was just a tad curious too.

"What do you mean," Derek asked, setting his notebook aside.

Stiles turned to him and grinned, "I think I met Mr.Right."

"Oh have you now?"

"I think," Stiles repeated, "his name is Theo. He's in two of my classes. I've kind of been crushing on him for the past month. Today I finally grew some balls and approached him, God his eyes look so much better up close. Derek I swear, he's perfect. I asked him if he wanted to grab coffee with me and he told me it didn't mean I would get into his pants but still accepted. He's such a diamond. He has a 4.4 GPA, his family owns a company that saves abused animals and gives them to a family that'll care, and he has a comic book collection of Marvel and DC comics. He has two kittens back home in New York, and one puppy that lives with him here. He wears glasses Derek sometimes, and he looks so cute with them on. We're having a real date on Friday night."

Derek offered him a soft smile, "I'm really happy for you. Maybe now you'll stop being such a slut and settle down."

Stiles's laughed, not taking it seriously at all because Derek calls him a slut on several different occasions. He doesn't mean anything by it, so Stiles never cared when he said it.

Derek wasn't lying when he said he was happy for Stiles. He is, he truly is. But he's also selfish, which means he kind of wishes he'd be the one to make Stiles smile like that instead of Theo.

-

They do become a thing, a real couple, something Stiles never did before.

They go out on dates in public, they hold hands in public, they kiss and show other forms of PDA. Stiles stays over at Theo's apartment a lot. He used to come back to their dorm room after midnight, but sometimes he never even comes back until the next morning or afternoon now. He spends an abundant amount of time with Theo and seems to forget about Derek's presence at times.

But when Stiles asks Derek to join them at a restaurant for dinner for their four month anniversary one day, he can't say no. He especially can't say no because everyone else is going; Scott, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Malia, Danny, even Jackson. They're all going to be there, so he can't say no now.

It's supposed to be the first step to making things one hundred percent official, meeting his friends before he got the chance to meet his Father. The look in Stiles' eyes proved how important this was to him.

So he goes, comes in extra late so he'd have to spend less time there. This was the first time he was officially meeting Theo, and Derek hated every moment of it.

They were all gathered in a private section of the restaurant that Theo had rented out.

Everyone loved him, absolutely adored him. It was hard not to. Theo's beautiful, smart and wealthy. What could they possibly find to not love about him?

Even Derek couldn't find a reason to dislike him aside from the fact that he had the one thing Derek wanted, Stiles.

That wasn't a valid reason though. Stiles wanted who he wanted and that was unfortunately not Derek, so he had to suck it up.

He did, he made no sudden moves that evening, he didn't make any snide comments. He ate, he spoke, he laughed with everyone else.

The way that Stiles' eyes lit up whenever Theo spoke to him and the way Stiles smiled whenever his boyfriend would give him a kiss on the cheek still hurt though.

Derek accepted the fact that Stiles would never love him in such a way, he had to deal with it. He had to move on.

-

"Oooh, someone's looking extra hot tonight, what's the event?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles as he fixed his cuffs, "I'm going on a date."

There was a beat of silence, it was strange and suffocating. Derek turned to face the man who was already looking right back at him.

Stiles' face showed no type of emotion for a while until he cracked a smile, "who's the lucky lady?"

Derek was wondering why he just assumed he was going on a date with a woman, but didn't correct him because he was, "Braeden."

"Braeden? Dude, score! She's like every guy's favorite wet dream."

It was true in a way.

Braeden's breathtakingly gorgeous, she's intelligent and independent, she's athletic and kind hearted, she's demanding and fierce. She's the whole damn package, and she was interested in Derek.

He didn't see why he should turn down such a beauty.

"So I've heard," he chuckled, grabbing his blazer and pulling it on.

"Get some Der, like finally. I was beginning to think you were asexual."

Derek rolled his eyes, "shut up you dork. Just because I don't go fucking everyone on campus doesn't mean I'm not attracted to people."

The look Stiles gave him made his heart sting. He looked hurt, and began to worry his bottom lip as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Stiles I—"

"No, it's cool dude."

It wasn't, not with the way he probably just made Stiles feel. He's so used to teasing Stiles about being a player, he never really thinks about it anymore.

"I'm sorry," Derek sighed.

Stiles got up from his bed and grabbed his hoodie off the desk chair, "I'm gonna go to Theo's for a bit. Don't wait up."

Despite how terrible he felt, Derek genuinely enjoyed his date with Braeden. It was great being out and interested in someone else for a change, someone he actually had a chance with.

He made out with Braeden against the door of her apartment before parting from her, with the promise of another date.

When he got back, Stiles wasn't there.

For the next two days, Stiles wasn't there.

-

Derek and Braeden were official after their fifth date. They finally had sex after their sixth.

It was amazing to say the least. He hadn't had sex since college started and regretted what he had been missing out on for the past three years.

He knew how he looked the moment he stepped back into his dorm room, but he didn't care because Stiles wasn't going to be there.

Well, he wasn't supposed to at least.

Derek didn't notice the other man's presence until he had already pulled off his shirt, wincing slightly at the scratch marks that were still burning his back.

"Someone had a great night."

Derek was startled, spinning to see Stiles laying in his bed, cuddled up in his blankets.

"What are you doing here," was the first thing he asked.

"I'm not allowed to be in my dorm room," Stiles questioned.

"Not that, just... you always sleep at Theo's."

Stiles' eyes suddenly looked sad, and he sat up, biting at his bottom lip nervously, "Theo and I broke up."

Derek ignored the way his heart suddenly banged in his chest and decided to ask about it, "w-what happened?"

Stiles shook his head and remained silent, an obvious sign that he didn't want to talk about it. But even in the dim lighting of the room, Derek could still see his eyes beginning to water.

He approached Stiles' bed slowly, not sure if that's what he wanted at the moment. Nonetheless, he still sat down and the moment he was situated, Stiles leaped forward and hugged him, burying his face into the crook of Derek's neck. There he began to sob, and Derek held him tight, caressed his back and rubbed his scalp because he knew now that's what Stiles needed.

"Please don't go," Stiles cried, "please, no matter how rough things get, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Stiles," he promised.

At some point they had fallen asleep, cuddled up against each other.

When Derek woke up again it was to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He very hesitantly pulled away from Stiles' tight grip around his body slightly to reach and grab his iPhone.

The original plan was to decline right away, but it was Braeden, and he couldn't exactly do that to his girlfriend.

"Hello," Derek greeted, voice rough.

"Baby," she said softly, voice as smooth as caramel, "I know it's Friday and we saw each other yesterday night but I really wanted you to meet my best friend who's been dying to meet you too."

"T-that sounds great," he grinned despite her not being able to see him, "when did you guys want to meet up?"

"Well, she has a class at two so we were hoping to see you now, at the Starbucks on campus?"

"Oh, oh, now? Oh, okay. I can come now," he responded silently.

"Why are you speaking so low?"

"Stiles is still asleep," he informed.

"If he wakes up before you leave, tell him I said hi, okay?"

"I will, see you in a few."

After she said bye, she hung up first. Derek placed his phone aside and began to think of ways he could possibly get out of Stiles' hold without waking him, but that didn't seem to be much of a problem. Stiles was already releasing Derek.

He looked over to see Stiles wide awake and staring back at him, "going out with Braeden?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she wants us to meet up for breakfast with her best friend. She says hi by the way."

Stiles nodded slowly then looked down, "thanks for um, being there for me last night."

"I'll always be there for you Stiles."

He looked up to meet Derek's gaze and began fidgeting, as if he were contemplating. Stiles seemed to restrain himself from doing whatever it was that he wanted to do and smiled instead, "I know."

-

Stiles never told anyone why he and Theo broke up. He never spoke about Theo again actually. He didn't go back to his old ways either. He seemed pretty content on staying single with no strings attached to anyone.

He did meet Braeden once, when she stopped by to pick Derek up so they could walk to the campus gym together. It was closer to the dorm buildings anyways, and she lives off campus.

Derek watched them have a small conversation where they got to know each other a little better and laughed then Stiles whispered something that made Braeden look at him with a certain stare before the two began to laugh all over again.

After that day Braeden was yearning to get to know Stiles even more than she was before. Derek promised he'd make it happen.

Life went on, the year was coming closer and closer to an end. It was so close Derek began to fear the end. Graduation was only a month away, then they'd all be off on their own journey. He wasn't ready for that. Derek was more than ready before, he wanted nothing more than to be done and leave the second he first stepped on campus, but now he wanted to rewind time, go back to the first day and start all over.

He doesn't regret a damn thing aside from not being with Stiles, but it's not like he would have a chance anyways. Besides, he had Braeden now. And they have plans after they graduate, they'll travel Europe for a year then start to search for a serious job.

He'll still miss Scott's friendliness though, he'll miss Lydia's fierceness, Kira's kindness, Malia's rudeness, Jackson's cockiness, Danny's playfulness, Isaac's charms, Erica's bravery, Boyd's silence and over all, he'll miss Stiles'... everything.

-

They broke up on a Thursday night, after a beautiful three rounds of sex.

Graduation was two weeks away.

"It's Stiles, isn't it," Braeden asked.

Derek ignored the way his heart skipped a beat to face her, "what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Derek," she said as she sat up, "you love him."

"Braeden, no, I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too. But you love him more and we both know it."

"I—"

"Stop Derek," she demanded before leaning forward. Braeden placed a hand on his cheek and began to stroke it with her thumb, "I'm not mad at you Derek. I could never be mad at you. You're a great man who deserves great things in life. I know you love him and that's okay because all I want is for you to be happy."

"You make me happy," Derek whispered softly.

"And you make me happy too, but you deserve the best. I'm sad that I'm not the best for you, but I'm willing to give you up so you can have the best. I see the way you look at him, I hear the way you talk about him, it's obvious how much you love him Derek. I know you love me too, I know you do. You've proved it time after time, but you'll never love me as much as you love him. And that's okay, because I just want you to live a great life with the person you truly want."

Derek looked into her honest eyes for a moment, seeing that she really didn't look mad. Her smile masked the slight hint of hurt, but she seemed more hopeful than damaged.

"You're one hell of a woman, you know that Braeden?"

She grinned, "I know. Now get the fuck out of my bed, get dressed, and go get your man."

They kissed one last time before he left.

-

"You look sexed up my friend," Stiles winked playfully upon Derek's arrival.

"Yeah, it was a great last time," he sighed, plopping down onto his roommate's bed.

"Last time? What do you mean last time," Stiles questioned, putting his laptop to the side.

"Braeden and I broke up."

There was a wave of silence afterwards, Stiles' face flashed through about ten different emotions within half a minute.

"What happened," Stiles frowned.

"She found out that I love another. She took it easy, but told me that I should chase after who I truly want."

"Well," Stiles trailed off, "whoever she is will be very lucky."

There he goes assuming Derek is attracted to a female again, "well it's a he actually."

The look that followed was confusing. Stiles looked shocked, then lost, then sad, and then shocked all over again. Because he was obviously not going to say anything, Derek decided to finish off what he started.

"He is you. I love you Stiles."

They stared at each other for a minute too long before, "you fucking asshole!"

That wasn't exactly the type of response he expected.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Stiles shouted, "you like guys?"

"I- I mean, yeah. I'm bisexual."

"And you didn't say anything? I've been here thinking you're straight this whole entire fucking time and you never said anything?"

"I mean, why? I thought I told you, I thought you—"

"Well you didn't! You never speak about males or females, Braeden's been your first relationship since I met you. And I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you! I would've never fucked any of those people or hell, even dated Theo if I had known!"

"I didn't know, it—"

"No, fuck you Derek," Stiles seemed furious, he was glaring at Derek from across the bed like the man had murdered his puppy.

He didn't expect any of this to happen and he was extremely upset it did.

"You're an asshole, y'know," said his roommate.

"I know."

"But I love you."

Then he leapt forward and tackled Derek, lips smashing into his right away.

It was better than anything Derek has ever imagined.

This is what home felt like.

-

All of them had decided to go back to Beacon Hills for the first two weeks of summer. They were all currently at a Hale Stilinski cook out that was taken place in Stiles' backyard.

After graduation Derek didn't give Stiles the chance to really converse with his family and he didn't get the chance to speak to the Sheriff. They went out and celebrated on their own already aware that they'd be going back to Beacon Hills anyways.

It was a great cookout, the Sheriff made plenty burgers and hot dogs and even steak. Stiles told him tomorrow he'd be having vegetables and mushrooms for dinner.

John groaned but agreed nonetheless, "I'm supposed to be the adult here. How did you put up with my son for the past four years?"

Derek grinned, "it wasn't easy, trust me. But it was worth it."

Stiles smiled at him and Derek had to use all his common sense and restraints to not lean in and kiss him right in front of the Sheriff.

Only moments later, Stiles was being stolen from him by Laura, Cora and his Mother.

"We'll be over there," Cora said before practically yanking him away from the Sheriff and Derek.

Stiles mouthed, _help_ , and Derek only responded by shrugging and mouthing, _good luck_.

"Now that we're alone," said the Sheriff, "I'm not going to make this too long, but Stiles is my only child. He means too much to me for me to watch him get hurt again. So don't do it. Don't hurt him and we'll be perfectly fine. Plus, I have a gun."

"I would never tug at a single strand on Stiles' head," Derek assured.

It was a lie, because he's done it, yanked at Stiles hair many times before. But it wasn't to hurt him and didn't hurt him.

"Good. I believe you, I know my son is in good hands," said John before he patted Derek on the shoulder and walked off.

Later that evening, when the moon had replaced the sun, Stiles and Derek snuck upstairs to Stiles' room after the big group toast to the future.

They were all over each other, hands and lips reaching everywhere they could, not being able to part for even a moment when Derek just blurted it out.

"Marry me."

Stiles stopped, right in the middle of trailing kisses down his abs and looked up at the man, "what?"

"Marry me," Derek repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"Stiles, I've spent the past four years loving you and not being smart enough to do a damn thing about it. I'm fucking serious. I don't want to waste anymore time. You're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Please Stiles Stilinski, marry me."

Stiles gaped at him, hands frozen on his boyfriend's cheeks, gazing into the same hazel eyes he's learned to fall in love with time after time. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to.

The kiss that he gave Derek was enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> They're getting married! There will probably not be a sequel but it's very tempting. I don't know, it depends on what you guys want. It would be a wedding day + honeymoon sequel which means LOVE AND LUST ALL OVER THE PLACE. And I think I'd be willing to have top Derek for once, but we'd go right back to bottom cause c'mon, it's me. But it's if you guys would want.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Have a great day babes ❤️  
> Tumblr: ohmys-sterek


End file.
